In recent years, demands on portable apparatuses have been rapidly increasing in electronic product markets and thus miniaturization and weight reduction of electronic components mounted on the portable apparatuses are increasingly needed. Technology for reducing individual sizes of mounting components and semiconductor package technology for integrating a plurality of individual elements into one package are needed to realize miniaturization and weight reduction of electronic components. For example, semiconductor packages which handle a radio frequency (RF) signal need to be miniaturized, as well as to include various electromagnetic wave shielding structures to realize good electromagnetic interference (EMI) or electromagnetic wave immunity characteristics.
As the related electromagnetic wave shielding structure is applied to semiconductor packages, a structure which covers various types of elements with a shield can formed of a metallic material and press-processed, and a structure which covers all elements with an insulator and includes a shielding layer formed on the insulator are disclosed.
In response to the shield can of the shielding structures in the related art being used, the shield can may be directly soldered to a ground pad of a printed circuit board (PCB). Accordingly, in response to the shield can being separated from the PCB to reuse various circuit elements and the PCB, a ground pad patterned in the PCB may be detached or damaged. Accordingly, it may be difficult to reuse the various circuit elements and the PCB.
In response to the insulator of the shielding structures in the related art being used, the frequency characteristic of the element may be changed due to a difference of a dielectric constant between the insulator and the air. In response to the circuit element package being applied to various products or different models, a structure for RF signal matching or a technical treatment corresponding thereto may be necessary. Accordingly, the use of the circuit element package may be restricted and additional costs according to the structure for RF signal matching or the treatment may be incurred.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.